sweet blood
by shanicewood
Summary: new here so i suck a summerys so basicly Tyki is a vampire and allen is his prey note: i was just doing this out boredem at school, so not the best and my spelling is worst
1. Chapter 1

A youthful female lad quietly in his hands, blood trickling ever so slightly down her neck. He bent over to lick it off and with a displeasing smile, then let go of her letting her drop to the floor. Her body, unmoving in any way, stayed there till her friends and family found her hours later. By then he was long gone, already talking to his next victim.

The night had consumed his life in every way possible , he went unnoticed in the shadows, listening out for anymore prey to be out and about. The taste of that foolish female still lingered on his tongue. His thrust wasn't down yet, he needed more, he needed more blood to stabilise him for the week. Two a night, once a week, which is all he needed to stop him going wild and killing all that live in this town. A humming sound came to his heightened hears, the soft melody dancing in the air leading him to its source. From a roof top he looked down on the town square, a boy sat by the fountain, humming the melody while gently playing with the moonlit water. Jumping down into an alley he watched the boy closely from the shadows. When he decided that the boy was alone. He pulled his hood over his eyes so that he could see, but just so no one will recognise him, as you don't know who was watching from the windows.

He walked up to the boy now half sing the soft tune and playing with the fountain water. The youth didn't know he was there till he put his hand on his shoulder. The boy was startled and turned around to face him. The man but his hands up in a surrender like look and said

"I didn't mean to scare you just wandering why you out here so late out kid"

he didn't really mean it, he just said it to stop the boy from running. The boy on the other hand stared at him, eyes wide open, fear clearly laced within his silver eyes, but gradually sat back down on the fountain. He looked up at him with curiosity. He responded after a while of silence "Don't know why I am here either."

"Well its not safe out here at night. to many dangers in this town that love the dark" The older said. There was a silence between the two then the boy spoke up

"I am new here anyways don't know the dangers yet"

The man smiled, all he had to do now was get him in an alleyway so no late window lookers could cut his meal short with a ring to the police.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"No, all the inns are packed that's one reason why I am out here."

"Is that right" he smiled again; this was going to be easy,

"Hay why don't you stay with me tonight, it will be fun."

"Really, but we only just met, I don't even know your name." The boy looked down at the floor.

The vampire's fangs were aching to snick into the boys neck. "Tyki. Tyki Mikk, what about your name boy"

"Allen. Allen walker"

"Pleasure to meet you; come on you must be cold from being out to long."

Tyki smiled as Allen followed him as he led the lad to an old alleyway not far away. At first Allen looked confused when Tyki went down the ally but fear replaced it quickly as Tyki turned around, sharp fangs clearly visible in the moonlight.

"Like I said Allen there are many dangers in this town at night. And Iam one of them."

Before Allen turned and ran Tyki had him pinned him to the alley wall arms above the boys head, both wrists in one hand. Allen tried to scream but Tyki covered his mouth, clamping it shut.

"Now boy don't struggle, it only makes the pain worse, it will all be over in a few minutes."

Fear danced in the boy's silver eyes, as he tried to get the older man off him. Tyki just smiled at his weakness in this situation. Using his hand on Allen's mouth, he tilted Allen's head to get better assess at his neck. The boy's struggles increased as Tyki leaned forward. Piercing the boys neck, stopping the struggle altogether, the boy knew it was over. Tyki love the taste of Allen's blood, it was sweet not sickly sweet but just the right sweetness. his blood was also intoxicating and additive. After a while Tyki felt the boy starting to go limp and his heart beat weakening, he stopped and looked at the unconscious boy in front of him. Tyki felt an urge to keep the boy; also his blood thrust was down now so he didn't need to drink anymore. Tyki made up his mind and lifted Allen up over his shoulder and walked back to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyki sat on chair next to bed, he was reading what was meant to be a very interesting book. But he wasn't that interested in it, he was more interested in the boy laying on the bed. Allen was a beautiful, for a human, his white/silver hair colour was rare as well is his blood type. His body was thin and famine if not for the male hormones Tyki could smell from the teen, he might of mistaken Allen for a girl. At that moment Allen stirred a little then a groan sounded from his mouth. Eye lids fluttered open and unfocused silver eyes stared at the ceiling. Tyki put the book down and looked fully at the boy. Allen's eyes adjusted and looked around to take in his surroundings, then finally resting on Tyki, once Allen saw Tyki he sat up right faster than light.

"Whoa boy, don't do that you are still weak from blood loss, lay back down you haven't recovered yet."

"Where am I?" Allen asked, fear and confusion clearly visible in his eyes.

"My house, I did say you could spend a few nights did I not." Tyki smirked at the Allen's face as he recalled what happened just a few hours ago. His eyes widened, terror danced across his face, his mouth move open and close but no sound came out. Allen's hand came slowly towards his neck, feeling the scars were Tyki bit into. The boy's eyes widened more at fear than feeling the teeth marks. Allen started to back away from Tyki moving to the other side of the bed. The boy let out a yelp as Tyki pulled him back to his side by his ankle. Allen wouldn't stop squirming under Tyki's hold, Tyki lad on top of the boy to stop Allen from escaping. Allen started yelling and screaming, Tyki just smirked at the boy's frightened face.

"LET GO! LET ME GO! YOU..." Allen's words were cut short as Tyki covered his mouth.

"Me what? Monster, villain, devil, demon. It is surprising how many names you get called when you're like me." Allen stopped struggling and trying to shouting, he gave Tyki a hated filled stare, Tyki smiled at this. After an slight moment Tyki got on his hands and knees, Tyki put a leg between Allen's and put his hands ether side of Allen's head, stopping him from easily escaping.

"W-w-were-e-e a-a-am I?" Allen stuttered, clearly scared.

"I already told you. You are at my house; I did say you could stay didn't I?" Allen looked confused but remembered soon enough of what Tyki was talking about.

"But you led me away and attacked me."

"Ah, yes and well... your still alive and -trust me on this- still human." Tyki's smile widened at his words at the effect it had on the boy.

"You still attacked me," curiosity sparked in his silver eyes,

"why keep me alive any way, aren't you going to kill me. As I now know what you look like? and what you are. I could get hunters on you" Tyki's smile widened impossibly more.

"I am keeping you alive but I never said I would let you go." All positive emotion left the boys face and eyes,

"anyway if I do let you go and you tell I would have hunters on my back, I don't mind them but they do get annoying sometimes." Tyki's smile softened as Allen continued to look frightened,

"please let me go I won't tell, please let me go." Tears leaked from the boys eyes, finding home in Allen's snow white hair, pure fright was the only emotion on the boys face and deep in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyki felt sorry for the child, he couldn't let him go, hunters will suspect the kid and he would get caught as Tyki already left a clear mark Allen had been bitten, it would be hard to hide in this time of year.

Tyki looked back at Allen's pleading eyes,

"sorry Allen but that mark on your neck is clear evidence you have been bitten and also hunters don't give up easily as you except, they may seem so but they fake giving up so they can catch you off guard." Tyki bend forwards towards Allen, the boy stiffened,

"its ok, I am not going to do anything to you, just wanted to smell you, your blood good you know. So sweet and so rare to come across. I think I got myself lucky last night don't you agree." Tyki nuzzled Allen's unmarked side of his neck at saying this; fear was Allen's most obvious emotion at this moment and time.

Tyki got off the bed and walked to the chair he left a few minutes ago, he sat down and with a sigh, looked back over to the still startled Allen on the bed. Allen sat up slowly, eyes full of hatred and fear.

"You properly already know what I am but if you don't well I am a vampire, and you are now marked by me witch means your my property and I can do what ever I want with you."

_10 MONTHS LATER_

Tyki and Allen grow close during this time; Tyki only fed on Allen once every two weeks or when Allen allowed it. Tyki suspected to run into a hunter in the first couple of weeks but non came to investigate Tyki's 'meals', still Tyki never let his guard down as the hunters started to recruit werewolves to help identify and track vampires. Tyki was following his property (Allen) down town, on the rooftops hood over his eyes the same disguise Tyki used when they first met. It was getting dark and Tyki went off to do his weekly feeds, he'll meet Allen where they first met, by the fountain.

Allen was sitting by the fountain waiting for Tyki to get back, he had learnt to trust him after a few times of trying to escape but Tyki always found him and brought Allen back to that same room were he first woke up in Tyki's house. Allen was happily humming the same old tune, when a voice he didn't know sounded loudly behind him.

"I don't care, I smell someone that's a feeder and I _will_ find them!" Allen twisted around to see two males in black and silver coats, running towards him. Allen stood and turned to run but the closer one grabbed him and tackled to the ground before Allen could even run a few metres.

"kanda! That's no way to treat people!" the other shouted to the one that had Allen pinned to the ground

"I don't care, he's a bitten and I want answers."

"Kid is that true, has a turned fed off you?" Allen wasn't going to answer them as Tyki has grow to become family and as all of Allen's family died years ago.

"Che, the sprout doesn't want to answer, guess he either has a tight tongue or are you scared of your vampire? I don't care though your coming with us either way."


	5. Chapter 5

"ALLEN!" The sudden voice was laced with anger.

"LET HIM GO!" The shout startled the men and Allen managed to wiggle free from the man on top of him and land a solid blow to the guys face, spilling blood from his nose. Allen then jumped to his feet and ran towards were the Tyki's voice was sounded. Tyki stood on the other side of the street hood over the top half of his face. Allen ran behind him like a lost frightened child running towards there found parent, Tyki continued to glare at the two hunters who posed a threat to his Allen.

"So your the vamp in this town, the hunters have been looking for you for a long time now, haven't we Yuu?" The red head one said, his words were happy but serious. Tyki stiffened as the one now dubbed Yuu smacked the red head over the head shouting

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BAKA USAGI!" the red head quickly gained his back focus on Tyki and Allen.

"Your a hard one to find, you have killed quite a few of our undercover agents and still go undetected, and you have a little pet too. This is our lucky day." Tyki so badly wanted to kill them there and then but it would scare his Allen, so his top thing on his list to do is get Allen out of here and fast. Tyki felt Allen grab him from behind and lean forward to whisper,

"Can we go now Tyki, the dark haired one scares me. He stares at me like he wants to kill me or worse." Tyki look at the man of question and knew what was immediately, a werewolf just great. The dark haired one, Yuu was his name, looked ready to pounce. The red headed one stepped forward diverting Tyki's attention to the him. "Sorry for my friend but he is a act 'now think later' type of person, anyway I am now more interested in your pet. he is rare isn't he, with the white hair and all am i also guessing his blood type is rare to" the red haired one smiled at Tyki's angered reaction.

This made him speak up "You think you can just take him and think I will be ok with that. I don't think so, I would rather die then let you hunters take my Allen i know what you lot do to the bitten and that's not going to happen to him." Allen eyes widened at what Tyki said, he never thought Tyki would be protective of him and call Allen his. while Allen was thinking this, Tyki was thinking up ways to escape with minimal fighting occurring as good as he was he wouldn't be able to beat a werewolf and a hunter at the same time. Two or more hunters, yes, but one with a werewolf back up, no. Yuu was getting inpatient with his red headed partners talk and wanted to slice this vampire that stood not only a few yards away.

"lavi you can get information off the sprout later. less talk more killing"


End file.
